Systems used to perform data storage operations of electronic data are growing in complexity. Often, these systems are required to transfer and/or store large amounts of data during specific and rigid “backup windows” that typically run on a daily or weekly basis. Because these data storage windows are limited in length (e.g., a time period of 6 PM to 6 AM so as not to interfere with work hours), data storage systems must accommodate storing larger and larger amounts of data without increasing the duration of their operations.
Data storage operations commonly rely on networked and other complex systems, where transfers and other operations occur at different places, at different times, and for different needs. Hierarchical systems may be used, where various storage components are linked to one another and to the system via a storage management component. Some of the components may provide filtering capabilities for lower components in the hierarchy. Systems may then use these storage management components to operate or “oversee” the system and its various components. However, many of the management components are used simply to manage and collect data from the various components.
The foregoing examples of some existing limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the Detailed Description below. These and other problems may exist with respect to data storage systems.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers and acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar functionality for ease of understanding and convenience. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the Figure number in which that element is first introduced (e.g., element 810 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 8).